Sam and Bee: Book 4: Stryker and Bee
by Jackson W. York
Summary: The filler book
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"S-Stryker?" I asked as I stood next to the bed panicking.

"Sam please sit down…you are still recovering." Ratchet said and I shook my head no.

"NO!" I shouted and the backed away. "Now…what did you do?" I asked partially pissed and partially scared.

"We did not do anything Styker" Optimus started and I growled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS SAM!" I roared at them and they looked at one another and Optimus raised a hand to his helm, he was calling someone.

"HE-HEY Who are you calling?" I glared at Optimus and suddenly I felt my arms moved and I looked down and I was pointing a blaster at Optimus

"Y-Your mate" he said hiding his mouth behind his battle mask, I head footsteps and I turn to see Bumblebee standing in the door way looking sad.

"Sam, please relax" he said gently and I did the only logical thing I could think of. I ran to him and I cried in his chest, he gently held me.

"Sam.." he whispered and I looked into his optics.

"Ye-yeah?" I asked scared.

"Can you please sit back down in bed…" he whispered and I nodded. He walked me back to the bed and I sighed, he sat down next to me and put a arm around me.

"What happened to me?" I asked looking at my hands.

Optimus walked over and sat next to me. "Well it is confusing Sam, but what we can assume, the nanites that were already in your body reacted with the high grade you ingested which caused….a malfunction of sorts." he said and I glared and chuckled darkly.

"No Shit Sherlock" I said and Bee slapped me in the head.

"Ow" I said and he sighed.

"Behave" he whispered and I nodded.

"So…I am permanently one of you?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yes…due to the malfunction…Sam Witwicky no longer exists" Ratchet said motioning toward the blood on the sheets.

"I can see that" I said and Bee pulled me a bit closer. "D..did you tell my parents?" I asked and they looked from one another.

"Um Sam…we have some other…rather bad news" Ratchet said and Bee sent him a mean glared.

"What now?" I asked and he kneeled in front of me.

"Uh Sam…there was a attack…y-your parents are…well…they…." Ratchet started.

"Died" croaked Optimus. I stood up and spun around and pointed my blaster at his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam…" Optimus said slightly shocked. I shook with anger and gritted my teeth.  
"You. Did. This." I spit at him. "You. Killed me, then because of you my parents die" I growled and pointed the blaster and swung it between them.  
"B-But Sam…we didn't kn-" Ratchet started and I fired, just barely missing his head.  
"SHUT UP!" I roared and they backed away with their hands up. "Because of you, I have no home, no friends, and no family." I hissed. Bee looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"S-sam you have us…you have me" he said sadly. I shook my head and chuckled darkly.  
"No. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" I shouted.  
"S-Sam" he said spark broken.  
"I am out of here" I said and took off running.  
"SAM!" I hear Optimus yell and I shot behind me. I had to get away from there, I ran into a forest and stopped in front of a stream.  
"GRRR!" I paced and looked at my reflection. "GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted and sat down and tried to cry, that is when I realized that they couldn't cry. "Why!" I shouted to the sky, "why did you do this!". I laid down, which wasn't easy.  
"Sam…" I heard a voice said.  
"Go away" I said and growled.  
"You don't even know who I am" it said.  
"Who are you"  
"Its Bee"  
"Oh…well then. Go Away" I said.  
"No Sam" he said and walked over to me. I curled into myself.  
"Sam…" he said and sat next to me. "I am not leaving until you talk to me." he stated and looked ahead of us.  
"Why" I asked and he sighed.  
"You are my mate Sam…" he sighed.  
"Are you sure?" I asked and he chuckled.  
"Yes Sam…I know you were scared and still are, I know you are angry, but you are not angry with any of us are you Sam?" he asked and I did my best to cry. "Sam.." he said and rubbed my arm.  
"…no" I said and he nodded and kissed my cheek.  
"Who are you mad at Sam?" he asked and I sighed.  
"Myself…I am angry at myself." I said and sniffled and sat up. He hugged and tightly.  
"Why" he asked and I sighed and leaned on his shoulder.  
"I…I took my life for granted, I took my parents for granted. I didn't care they were there, I didn't care about my life. All I wanted to do is get away from them….now…All I want is to see them one last time." I said and he nodded and held me close.  
"Sam listen to me. I know when I first met you…you did not take your life for granted, and I know you didn't take your family for granted either, no you and your father had some disagreements, especially over that path.." he said and I smirked remembering. "But the point is, you loved them, they loved you and I know they will be happy no matter what you do. And you want to know why?" he asked and I nodded. "Because you are their son, and if they are anything like their son, they will be" he said and I looked into his eyes.  
"Really?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Yes Sam…and Sam you still have a family…you told me that yourself." he said smiling.  
"I know…do you think they will forgive me for acting like that?" I asked and he chirped and nodded.  
"I know they will Sam" he said and I thought.  
"…No Bee…I am no longer Sam…I am Stryker" I said and he smiled brightly.  
"My Stryker" he said and held me tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

It had been a week since my little episode, I had recently leaned, with the help of Optimus how to control my emotions better. Currently I was out with Bee and Optimus, we were looking for a alt mode for me.

"SAM! QUIT BEING PICKY" Bee shouted and groaned.

"Hey This is America…it's a free country, I can be as picky as I want" I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He only sighed annoyed and paced around.

"Seriously you are worse than Sides" he said and I chuckled and Optimus sighed.

"Sam as much as I love hearing you two argue, I must agree with Bumblebee. You need a alt" he said and I sighed.

"Okay, Okay" I said and looked at the road and spotted it. A brand new 2013 Dodge Charger. "Now I like that" I said and Optimus nodded.

"Now quick Sam, er Stryker. Scan it" he said and I raised a optic ridge.

"How?" I asked and he pointed to it.

"Look at it and a message should pop up on your display" he said and I stared at the Charger and suddenly a message popped up, just like he said. It read: Desired Alternative Mode Selected. Commence retrofit? Yes or No.

"Yes" I said and panels on my body started rearranging. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant.

"oof" I said and opening my eyes, which I hadn't realized had closed.

"Hey how did you guys get so tall?" I asked and Optimus chuckled.

"Well done Stryker." he said and I revved. COOL I CAN REV! I thought and Bee smiled and transformed as well.

"Hey race ya" he said and I revved loudly. Optimus raised a optic ridge.

"Stryker…" he said and I transformed back.

"Sorry dad…" I said and he nodded.

"Now then, since you now have a alt mode we can move on to weaponry" he said and I groaned.

"Does that mean we have to go see Ironhide?" I asked whining a little.

"Now Stryker, I know you are still mad at him, but you must let this go…besides his…obsession with weapons will only help with your training anyway." he said and I sighed.

"Fine" I said and pouted and headed with Bee and Optimus to the shooting range.

"IRONHIDE!" Optimus shouted as soon as we got there, it was incredibly loud from Ironhide's shots, he paused and turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We need you to teach young Stryker here how to use his weapons." he said smiling, Ironhide turned to me and snorted.

"Sure…if you think I have a scrapped processor." he said and took aim again, I looked at Optimus and gulped. He looked furious.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU THREE FIGHTING! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! EITHER GET ALONG OR GO!" he said and stormed off.

"Wow" Bee said

"Uh huh" I said.

"Never seen him do that before" Ironhide said and sighed. "Come here" he said and I walked over.

"Yeah?" I asked and he grumbled.

"Look kid I don't want to fight, and I really don't want to have Prime on my aft for fighting…so what do you say?" he said and held out a servo.

"I…fine" I said and shook it.

"Good, now he said you need to learn how to use your weapons, correct?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well it takes a lot of practice, most of the time your weapons system automatically fires up depending on your mood. We can't have that happened…it could be very bad. Understand?" he said and I nodded. "Good now I want you to raise your left servo" he said and I did as I was told, he sighed. "your other left…." he grumbled and I quickly changed arms. "Alright, now I want you to position your feet like this" he said and demonstrated it and I copied.

"Uh a little further" said a voice behind me.

"Bumblebee" I sighed, "I thought you went with Optimus" I said and Ironhide touched my shoulder.

"Don't get distracted Stryker, now see that target way down there" he said and pointed.

"Uh huh" I said.

"Okay now I want you to focus on that target, your mind should do the rest" he said and I aimed at the target, it took a minute but then my blaster appeared on my wrist. "Now fire" he said.

"How?" I asked and he thought for a minute.

"Just imagine it…" he said and I shrugged and took aim again, then BANG! I opened my eyes and saw the target still there.

"AW!" I whined.

"That's okay, that's okay…like I said practice." Ironhide said. "Now try again"

3 hours later

After a long, grueling training session with Hide, I thought it best to go back to Bee who was supposed to be waiting for me in our rooms. I smiled as I thought about him, but was drawn out of it when I heard Optimus in his room. I walked quickly to his room to find him and Ratchet talking.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Optimus" Ratchet said and Optimus sighed.

"I know, I know…but they need a leader and Sam is obviously not ready to take on that role, I just need to suck it up for awhile until he is mature enough" he said and Ratchet sighed.

"How can you suck up a broken spark?" he asked and Optimus winced and rubbed his chest.

"Very carefully" he said with a smile.

"Optimus no matter how much you think you can…you can not survive forever like this" he said and rubbed Optimus' arm. "You need to rest and take it easy….I..I want you to stay in the med bay from now on" he said and Optimus growled.

"You know why I can't do that old friend." He said and stood up, almost falling till Ratchet caught him.

"See look at you…you can hardly stand!" Ratchet shouted.

"Sh..sh..Like I said I will suck it up" Optimus said and I back away feeling confused and depressed.

Was Optimus Dying? I wondered as I enter my room to find bee laying on our berth smiling, which quickly turned into a frown.

"What happened?" he asked and walked over to me.

"I..Bee…I think Dad is dying" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee's Pov

"W-what do you mean Stryker, Optimus isn't dying.." I said with all the denial in the world.

"B-but that is what I heard Ratchet saying…he said that Optimus can't live forever with a broken spark" he responded and I began to panic.

"J-just stay here okay, I will be right back" I asked him and he nodded. I headed out of my room and toward Optimus' room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice from behind the door, I walked in. "Bumblebee! Good to see you. Is everything alright?" Optimus asked and I looked at him and froze for a moment, then I began to cry and I ran over to him, he held me tight.

"Bumblebee what is the matter?" he asked and I sniffled.

"S-Stryker heard you and Ratchet talking and…and" I began and he pulled me close.

"Oh Bumblebee…its alright" he said gently.

"No its not…You can't go! We need you!" I pleaded and held onto him.

"Bumblebee…Listen, look at me, look at me. See I am here…and I am not going anywhere anytime soon. Okay?" he said and I droned and nodded. "Good now can you do me a favor?" he asked and I nodded.

"Go spend some time with your mate" he said and I nodded.

"Okay Dad" I said and walked back to the room to find my mate curled up in a ball crying his optics out.

"Stryker?" I asked and he sniffled and looked at me.

"Yeah Bee?" he said and wiped his optics. I sighed and bit my lower lip.

"Its going to be alright…I promise" I said and held him to my chest.

Stryker's Pov

I awoke much later to find I was in Bee's servos, I gently moved them out of place so I could get up. Once out of bed I walked out of my room and wondered around the base, I soon found myself at a unmarked door. I looked around and since no one was around I snuck in. It was dark and there was a faint burning smell in the air…almost like a electrical fire had been there. I turned the lights on and found myself inside a forgotten electronics laboratory. Things had been covered with blankets so that dust couldn't harm anything. Out of curiosity I took the blankets off, I found cybertronian tech, I thought for a moment.

'This was supposed to be Wheeljack's Lab' I thought, 'Ratchet must have put it together'. I looked around and froze as I saw the invention that saved my mates life. The time machine. I looked at it and sat down. I knew what I had to do…I knew it would hurt….but I knew it was for the best. I had to stop Megatron…in the past.

The next day

"Hey Ratch?" I asked, he grunted and looked at me.

"Yes Stryker?" he replied and I sat on a medical berth.

"Uh out of curiosity…when did the war for Cybertron start…like when did Megatron first attack?" I asked and he turned to me and raised a optic ridge.

"Why?" he asked and I thought quickly.

"I want to learn more about Cybertronian history…" I said, not the best lie…but good enough.

"Well…..it would have been…in earth years anyway…June 6th 4997987 B.C. and it has continued-"

"Thanks Ratchet!" I said stopping him and ran off. I snuck back in the lab and sighed as I prepared for what I was about to do…I was about to re-write not only Earth history…but also Cybertron history. I turned the machine on and typed in the coordinates.

"SAM STOP!" Optimus and Ratchet yelled, I didn't listen, I went in.

Cybertron: June 6th 4997987 B.C.

I gasped as I awoke, I looked around and smiled. I did it, I was on Cybertron. Okay…time for my mission.

I headed for Kaon, according to Ratchet that is where Megatron was when he started the war. I ran as fast as I could and finally arrived at the city. I cycled my vents and looked around, there were some cybertronians staring at me but others ignored me. I righted myself and walked over to one.

"Uh excuse me?" I said and he looked at me.

"Yes sparkling?" he said with Ironhide's voice.

"You are Ironhide correct?" I asked and he raised a optic ridge.

"Correct…" he said and I smiled.

"Okay can you tell me where I could find Megatron?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"He would be over there" he said pointing to a mine.

"Thanks" I said and ran off, I snuck in the mine and looked around and gulped as I found him, he didn't look much different except on small trait…he was smiling. I sighed and ran over to him.

"Excuse me" I said and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" he said and turned.

"Are you Megatron?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes I am, how may I help you?" he asked with cheerfulness.

"You can't…" I said and fired my blaster at his spark…killing him instantly, suddenly others ran toward him, completely ignoring me…which was a good thing because I had suddenly started to feel sick and had gotten tunnel vision then darkness over took me.

I awoke several hours later in my bed on earth, I sat up quickly and held my stomach. I shook my head and ran downstairs.

"Hey hunny what are you doing up so early?" Mom asked and I smiled.

"Oh I just had a weird dream" I replied.

"What was it about? Was it about my path?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"No no it was…huh…I can't remember actually.." I said and mom smiled and handed me some milk.

"Oh well it will come to you" she said and I nodded.

"I don't know…" I said and sighed. 'What was that dream' I thought. 'it must have been a good one or a bad one, ah maybe Mikaela will know' I smiled as I thought about my girlfriend whom I would never let go of.


End file.
